Defenders Vol 5 1
(Story) | Editor-in-Chief = Axel Alonso | CoverArtist1 = David Marquez | CoverArtist2 = Justin Ponsor | Production1_1 = Alan Fine | Production1_2 = Carlos Lao | CCO = Joe Quesada | President1_1 = Dan Buckley | Quotation = See? This is why I'll win! I'll do this to every one of these idiots who would actually defend this city... | Speaker = Diamondback | StoryTitle1 = | Writer1_1 = Brian Michael Bendis | Penciler1_1 = David Marquez | Inker1_1 = David Marquez | Colourist1_1 = Justin Ponsor | Letterer1_1 = Cory Petit | Editor1_1 = Tom Brevoort | Editor1_2 = Alanna Smith | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Numerous unnamed New Yorkers * Goddard (drug dealer) * Unnamed Harlemites * ** ** ** ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Mount Sinai Hospital staff * ** ** * * Races and Species: * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ****** ******* ****** Midtown ******* ******** ******* ****** ******* ******** ** *** **** ** *** **** ***** ****** Items: * I.G.H. * * * * * and * * * * * | Synopsis1 = In New York, during a party at a nightclub a man by the name of Goddard is talking to some girls when he's interrupted by a menacing man with a hat. The man accuses him of selling a drug (which is actually laundry detergent) while claiming it is I.G.H. The man gets infuriated when Goddard pulls out a gun, so he has Goddard ingest his own medicine, which causes him to collapse as it has a deadly effect on people freebasing. The man with the hat leaves, throwing behind himself a handful of diamonds, which reveals him to be Willis Stryker, a.k.a. Diamondback. Two girls walking home on the street meet a national hero: Luke Cage. As they greet him, he suddenly notices a missile falling their way and manages to save himself and the two girls just in time. Cage locates the rooftop the missile was launched from and when he arrives on location, he finds a handful of diamonds left on the ground. He's called on the phone and informed that his wife, Jessica Jones, has been shot and hospitalized. At Mount Sinai Hospital, Luke Cage asks for his wife, whom he finds asleep in a room. Daredevil turns up from the ceiling, and explains that he had the name on the door changed to prevent whoever shot her from finishing the job. He explains he was attacked that same day too, and in his civil attire, meaning that the person who's trying to kill them knows things he shouldn't about their private lives. Another hero was attacked as well, Iron Fist, who appears at the door as well. As the three heroes elaborate on who to call for help and who could be the instigator, Jessica wakes up and tells them the culprit is Diamondback. Luke explains to her that Diamondback died a long time ago, but she's adamant in her conviction. Black Cat, on a roof, is studying an apartment's window as her partner in crime, Hammerhead, tells her through earbud not to go in. Black Cat resolves to make the call herself, so she breaks in and is welcomed with a bottle of milk by Diamondback. She's sure Stryker called the meeting to be adviced on a hiding place, as the heroes he targeted are looking for him, but instead, Diamondback states that he's going to extend his base from Harlem all across the Eastern Seaboard: if Black Cat intends to collaborate, she will get a lot of money. She answers that she would've been very cordial to him (he destroyed "Heroes for Hire", after all), hadn't he attacked her with this intimidation. She adds that he's already killed his chances before starting when he shot Luke Cage's wife and also... that Cage is right there with them. Cage destroys the wall that separates him from his enemy with a punch and grabs Diamondback: he's been alive all those years and now he returns to attack his wife, something that Cage can't accept. At a bar, Jessica meets with Daredevil and Iron Fist. While Daredevil finishes knocking out some thugs, they all agree that they weren't prepared for what happened, and that it would be best for them to unite against possible new local threats, like the Avengers do with global ones. During his fight with Cage, Diamondback seems to be better prepared against him than it appeared at the beginning: he blows a dust in his face that causes him to collapse and then proceedes to smash his head in the floor of the apartment, to Black Cat's dread. As the sound of Cage's head being bashed reverberates, Diamondback contemplates how stupid it was of Luke to leave his friends behind... | Solicit = Daredevil! Luke Cage! Jessica Jones! Iron Fist! Individually, these four heroes have been on the front lines of the battle to keep the streets of the city safe and secure! But now, with a deadly enemy from the dim past making a major move to unite the underworld, they will need to become more — they will need to become DEFENDERS! Brian Michael Bendis and David Marquez unite to bring you the next great super-team, in the tradition of NEW AVENGERS! | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included